Cilghal
|pelo = |ojos = Naranjas |era = *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado |afiliacion = *Nueva Orden Jedi *Nueva República *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres |maestros = Luke Skywalker |aprendices = *Tekli *Ben Skywalker }} Cilghal fue una Jedi mon calamari, que pasó de embajadora a experta en las artes curativas Jedi siendo la primera sanadora Jedi en engrosar la Nueva Orden Jedi de Luke Skywalker. Biografía Cilghal fue descubierta por Leia Organa Solo durante una incursión en Mon calamari de fuerzas imperiales bajo el mando de la almirante Daala y después Cilghal fue a Yavin 4 para ingresar en la Academia de Skywalker, donde descubrió su talento para curar mediante la Fuerza. Durante los terribles sucesos provocados por los ataque de Daala y la influencia maligna del espíritu del antiguo Lord Sith Exar Kun, Cilghal desarrollo sus aptitudes has que fue lo bastante diestra para extraer a conciencia un insidioso veneno del cuerpo de la Jefa de Estado de la Nueva República, Mon Mothma, lo que la salvó la vida. Cuando Luke Skywalker declaraba que uno de los estudiantes Jedi había llegado al nivel de Caballero Jedi, el graduado de la Academia solía recorrer la galaxia para hacer correr la voz del regreso de la Orden Jedi, pero Cilghal siguió un camino diferente. Ayudada por las reputaciones del maestro Luke Skywalker y de su tío, el almirante Gial Ackbar, se dedicó a la política. En un breve plazo se convirtió en la senadora mon calamari en la Nueva República. Cuando la Alianza de la Diversidad, un grupo terrorista anti-humano, apareció y amenazó la estabilidad de la Nueva República, Cilghal presionó para que se enviara un equipo de investigación al cuartel general de dicha Alianza en Ryloth, pues se suponía que el grupo proalienígena había secuestrado y encarcelado a varios jóvenes Jedi de la Academia del Maestro Skywalker. Aunque la influencia de la Alianza de la Diversidad no tardó en venirse abajo, el apoyo de Cilghal a los humanos en un Senado cada vez más favorable a los interese alienígenas le hizo ganarse más enemigos políticos que aliados, y decidió no presentarse para otra legislatura. La Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Cilghal volvió a Yavin 4 y encontró una cantidad sorprendentemente alta de nuevos estudiantes Jedi. Al percatarse de que había descuidado sus obligaciones como Caballero Jedi (especialmente en plena invasión yuuzhan vong) Cilgha tomó una aprendiz, una joven chandra-fan llamada Tekli. Con el paso del tiempo, las artes curativas de Cilghal cada vez estuvieron más solicitadas. Al principio, tuvo que ayudar al torrente de refugiados que huía de los yuuzhan vong. Posteriormente, atendió a los Jedi cunado la Nueva República retiró su apoyo y Yavin 4 cayó en manos del enemigo. A medida que se prolongaba la invasión Cilghal dedicó gran parte de su atención a Mara Jade Skywalker. Mara había sobrevivido milagrosamente al efecto de un veneno yuuzhan vong inoculado en su sistema con la ayuda de un compuesto químico conocido como las Lágrimas de Vergere. Después de que Mara quedase embarazada de Luke Skywalker y sufriera una recaída, Cilghal se convirtió en la obstetra y matrona de Mara y gracias a sus poderes curativos mantuvo con vida tanto a la madre como su hijo Ben Skywalker. Apariciones *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Star Wars: Unión'' *''Jóvenes Caballeros Jedi: Espadas de Luz'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' }} Fuentes * *''El Poder de los Jedi'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' categoría:Maestros Jedi de la Nueva Orden Jedi